


Kitten

by ElliotsArchives



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Best Leader Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Brotherly Affection, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, Jeon Wonwoo Deserves The World, Jeon Wonwoo-centric, Nicknames, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-14 11:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16491797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElliotsArchives/pseuds/ElliotsArchives
Summary: Wonwoo wants attention. He’s not very good at exactlyasking, though.





	Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops, I wrote for Seventeen, cause I was projecting all my Wonwoo feelings, oh boy.

Wonwoo is pouting. Not that anyone would notice, since everyone has been ignoring him _all morning_.

Well, not technically. He’s not being _ignored_ as so much as he’s _alone_. In a two story dorm that houses 13 people. _Somehow_.

And, logically, he gets it. It’s one of SEVENTEEN’s rare days off, so naturally, everyone is doing their own thing. Be it continuing-to-work-anyway, or going out with one another, or by themselves, or even actually relaxing at home, everyone is doing something. Except for Wonwoo. Wonwoo, who woke up at about 11AM to a mostly empty dorm, and a craving for attention.

It’s not frequent for Wonwoo to be in an affectionate mood. Affection, whether wanted or not, is hard to avoid in an idol’s lifestyle. In fansigns, during interviews, always at concerts, members cling to each other and play around for entertainment. Even the most touchy of members can be sated during times. Wonwoo, by nature, is more introverted and not too affectionate already. And most of the time, the members can respect that space in their free time.

He had already tried, _kind of_ , to get some attention. He’d run into Junhui and Soonyoung in the kitchen, and Wonwoo had been about to ask either of them to cuddle on the couch and maybe watch a movie. They were, however, quick to mention their plans to practice and finalize some new choreography for the group, and bid their farewells before Wonwoo could speak. Junhui was one of the members who was usually good at picking up on Wonwoo’s moods. But he was already too preoccupied, it seemed, and barely offered Wonwoo more than a greeting, smile, and goodbye.

Wonwoo shivers. The living room sofa he’s occupying is devoid of anyone else, and most importantly, warmth. Autumn is well underway, and with temperatures continuing to drop, Wonwoo is wearing more and more layers lately. And yet the apartment is still cold. Maybe that contributes to his sudden snuggly mood. Wonwoo gets too cold during these months. Blankets aren’t quite the same as the comforting proximity of another person. His pout deepens.

He’s not positive who is and isn’t home. Seungcheol hadn’t been in their shared room, and Wonwoo can assume he’s busy with leader duties. Or being dragged around by someone to get him to relax. Obviously Soonyoung and Junhui were out. The dorm was quiet, so the louder and younger members were probably out, too.

Wonwoo sighs a little more than necessary and pulls his socked feet onto the couch. He doesn’t know how long he sits there and sulks, until a noise makes him perk up. The sound of a door shutting.

Soon enough, Mingyu walks out from the direction of his room. He’s still dressed in baggy pajamas and is dragging his legs as he walks. Wonwoo shuffles around to face the back of the couch and Mingyu.

“Good morning, Mingyu,” Wonwoo speaks up. Mingyu barely glances towards Wonwoo and offers a lazy wave, walking towards the kitchen instead.

 _Mingyu is still half asleep_ , Wonwoo reassures himself. Mingyu, like the rest of them, liked sleeping in when they could in comparison to their exhausting schedules. So his lack of a response made perfect sense. Wonwoo didn’t let that deter him from abandoning the still-cold couch to follow him.

Mingyu is gazing into the fridge when Wonwoo reaches the kitchen. No doubt looking for something for breakfast, or something to prepare.

“Are you going to cook something?” Wonwoo may not be as good a chef as Mingyu, but he was always willing to assist. Especially this morning. Anything to be close.

“Nah,” Mingyu answers, before stifling a huge yawn. “It’s too late for a big breakfast.”

True, it was nearly lunchtime. Wonwoo steps closer to Mingyu to peer into the fridge as well. The dorm had lots of small things still, but nothing for a proper breakfast.

Mingyu eventually settles for the milk container and walks over to the cabinet with dishes, then to the food pantry. Wonwoo follows a step behind him, hoping Mingyu says something. He doesn’t.

It isn’t until Mingyu begins to pour his cereal Wonwoo is more direct. He’s standing right behind Mingyu. Leaning forward, Wonwoo lays his head against Mingyu’s shoulder, and lets out a breathe.

Mingyu and Wonwoo had always been close. That’s not news to anyone. Even with playing up their interactions for entertainment’s sake, in the privacy of their home and personal space, it’s still true. Mingyu was the right balance of understanding and outgoing to simply _get_  Wonwoo’s moods. Always knowing when Wonwoo needs a little push to be more outgoing, or just needs a shoulder to lean on and be still with.

Which is why Wonwoo doesn’t _get_ how Mingyu is being so _oblivious_ right now.

Mingyu finished preparing his breakfast and leaves the kitchen, not even acknowledging Wonwoo or looking at him. Wonwoo is left speechless. Of all the members, _Mingyu was the one that ignored him_. Mingyu! One of his closest friends in years, someone Wonwoo has come to rely on in times of need, who could tell Wonwoo’s mood at a glance. But Wonwoo guesses Mingyu couldn’t even spare _that_.

Wonwoo huffs and frowns. He’s normally a patient and understanding person. Well, normally, but no one has patience or understanding during game nights. He’s not too demanding or needy, like the more outwardly affectionate members, which no one hesitates in compromising with. He doesn’t like to make a big deal about it. But even he can run out of patience.

Wonwoo finds Mingyu seated at the large dining table, playing idly on his phone, eating spoonful after spoonful of cereal. Wonwoo stares hard at him, expecting him to notice, which he doesn’t. Again. Wonwoo then gives up and stomps away, heading back to his own room.

He doesn’t check any of the rooms he passes for occupants. There’s no noise or indication anyone else is even home, and Wonwoo doesn’t care at the moment. All Wonwoo cares about is entering his and Seungcheol’s shared room and throwing himself directly onto Seungcheol’s bed.

Seungcheol’s bed is soft and neat — much neater than Wonwoo’s own, which is cluttered with pillows and has the blanket kicked off the edge. No, Seungcheol always makes his bed slightly before he heads out. Something about coming home to a made bed feels nice, Seungcheol had commented once. Wonwoo wasn’t sure.

Wonwoo feels a little guilty as he curls into himself, pulling Seungcheol’s neat comforter with him. It’s squishy and thick, and gives his arms and legs something to wrap around. With a chestful of blanket, Wonwoo takes a deep breath and nuzzles his face into it. It’s basically scentless, and not the same as cuddling with another actual person. But just the feeling of being in Seungcheol’s bed comforted him, if only a little.

Not having woken an hour ago, Wonwoo presses his face further into the blanket, and slowly drifts back to sleep.

_

The dorm is plenty lively when Seungcheol finally returns to it. His entire day had been spent talking to managers and organizers for their upcoming schedules, before he finally got to visit the gym like he’d wanted. It’s late afternoon by now, and Seungcheol could really use something to eat.

The kitchen houses Junhui, Joshua, and Mingyu, all talking pleasantly over preparing something that smells divine. Chan and Hansol hang around the dining table, focusing on their phones but still talking excitedly, when Minghao pops into their conversation as well. The couch is packed with Jeonghan, Seokmin, Soonyoung, and Seungkwan squished together, Jihoon sitting on the floor in front of them, all five engrossed in an anime Seungcheol doesn’t recognize. Well, four are watching. Jeonghan looks like he’s dozing off. Out of habit, Seungcheol does a head count as he scans over the room. With himself, that’s  _12_. That’s odd. Where’s—

“Ah, welcome back, Seungcheol hyung!” Chan loudly greets when he notices the group leader. This causes every member to turn and acknowledge his presence with their individual greetings. The comfort and normalcy of the group always brings a smile to Seungcheol's face.

“Hyung! Come watch _My Hero Academia_ with us!” Soonyoung shouts from the couch. Jihoon harshly shushes him, before turning his full attention back to the TV. Seungcheol’s... heard them all talk about the show before. Or at least, he thinks he has. Is that the volleyball one..?

“Maybe in a minute,” Seungcheol reassures. Soonyoung is satisfied by his answer and returns back to watching.

Seungcheol approaches the dining table and sets his gym bag down beside it.

“How do you do, fellow kids?”

Minghao looks at him with a mix of confusion and disgust, as the youngest duo groan in unison.

“Hyung, _no_.”

“Oh my god, you’re so old.”

“I’m just trying to connect with today’s youths,” Seungcheol acts offended. He can hear Joshua and Mingyu hiding their laughs in the kitchen. “What are you up to?”

“Dance challenges,” Chan says, eyes glistening. Even as he got older, he remained just as cute. “We should make one one day. Where Carats can post videos dancing to our song in all kinds of places.”

“Sounds fun. Maybe one day, kid.”

“You sound old again, hyung,” Vernon comments, not even looking up. Minghao scoffs.

“Be nice to the elderly, Vernon,” Minghao teases, a smile on his face. Seungcheol isn’t allowed to live, apparently. He just chuckles and shakes his head, leaving the boys to their own devices again.

Seungcheol pokes his head into the kitchen. “What’s for dinner tonight? Smells amazing.”

“Of course it does,” Junhui hums, chopping vegetables and scrapping them into a pot. “It’s a dish my mom used to make in winter. I figured with how cold it’s getting, it’d be nice for everyone.”

“That’s very considerate, Jun, thank you,” Seungcheol genuinely says.

“I’m helping and learning!” Mingyu gives a bright smile.

“I’m honestly just here to get an early taste,” Joshua giggles, and Junhui pretends to look shocked.

“I knew you weren’t here just to give me compliments. Out of my kitchen!” Jun’s voice and face are anything but serious, and Mingyu seems to be enjoying the dramatic betrayal.

“But I washed the vegetables!”

Seungcheol retreats from the kitchen before something about ‘choosing a side’ might crop up. He’d prefer dinner to be finished while they mess around.

Finally, looking around the dorm at all his members, Seungcheol remembers what he was going to ask.

“Oh right. Where’s Wonwoo?”

Everyone mostly keeps doing what they’re doing, but a few pipe up.

“Haven’t seen him.”

“Probably in your room?”

“I saw him this morning. He’s probably still here.”

It’s not unusual for Wonwoo to sleep in later than anyone else or not even leave his room on a day off. But Seungcheol did find it a little odd that it was nearly dinnertime, and Wonwoo was still absent. The allure of food made even the most introverted members join the group as a whole. And if not, the members weren’t known for leaving each other out of anything. Every night was basically a huge family dinner, sometimes a movie, always just hanging onto each other and unwinding.

Seungcheol heads for his and Wonwoo’s room, removing his cap as he walks. The wetness of his hair and overall body make him cringe. He needs a shower.

Seungcheol pushes the door to their room open as he reaches it.

“Wonwoo, are you in here—”

Seungcheol stops himself, physically and verbally. He blinks. Tries to process what he’s seeing again. Sure enough, Wonwoo is fast asleep on Seungcheol’s bed, curled up and clinging to the blanket.

Even with Wonwoo being a year younger than him (and much taller), Seungcheol finds the sight cute. Like a housecat napping. And, as much as he doesn’t want to bother the man, Seungcheol knows he should wake him.

“Wonwoo,” Seungcheol cooes, seating himself on the bed’s edge. Wonwoo doesn’t respond. “Wake up, dinner’s almost ready.” Still nothing. Seungcheol reaches out to gently shake the man, but the moment his fingers brush his shoulder, Wonwoo curls further into himself.

“Seriously, Wonwoo, you can’t still be tired.”

“M’not’ired,” Wonwoo mumbles, face still hidden in the blanket. Seungcheol can barely make out what he said. “Don’t want to eat.”

 _That_ catches Seungcheol’s attention. He tries to be an attentive leader for his members, prioritizing their health and happiness over the company’s agendas. They barely eat enough for 13 fully grown men as is. No one can afford skipping meals.

“What? Why not?”

“Don’t want to see anyone, hyung.”

Now Seungcheol is confused. Was Wonwoo upset? He wasn’t the most outwardly emotive man, and could isolate himself if given the opportunity.

Seungcheol slowly rubs circles into Wonwoo’s shoulder. At first, it seems like Wonwoo is attempting to pull away from his touch. But he gets used to it, and eventually relaxes. “Did something happen, Wonwoo?”

Wonwoo is quiet for a moment. Then he huffs and shifts, sitting up slowly. His hair is a mess and he’s still clinging to Seungcheol’s comforter. Seungcheol allows Wonwoo to speak on his own time.

“... I was feeling lonely, hyung,” Wonwoo says softly. “No one was around, and, and I got annoyed when I got ignored by the people that were.”

Ah. So that’s what made Wonwoo react like this.

Seungcheol’s hand still rests on Wonwoo’s shoulder. Carefully, he lifts it to Wonwoo’s head, stroking Wonwoo’s fluffy hair. Wonwoo, again, relaxing under the gesture.

“Just one of those days?” Seungcheol hums. Wonwoo nods once in confirmation. “Do you still want some attention?”

Wonwoo looks down, and Seungcheol can see his face and ears turn red. He’s still for a moment before he finally nods again.

“You’re like a giant fluffy kitten,” Seungcheol chuckles and stands up. “Let’s join the others then. Come on.”

“No.”

Seungcheol looks back at Wonwoo, confused. “No?”

Wonwoo holds his arms open, looking at Seungcheol expectantly. Realization sets in.

“Wonwoo, I can’t— I’m still gross from the gym—”

Wonwoo has the audacity to _pout_. And Seungcheol is a weak, weak man. With a defeated sigh, Seungcheol settles back on the bed.

“Alright,” he barely manages to say before Wonwoo is wrapped around his chest. Seungcheol chuckles again, finding a comfortable position sitting against the wall. Wonwoo, too, moves to find the best spot, arms around Seungcheol’s chest and head in his neck. It’s close, and warm, and not at all awkward.

Seungcheol feels Wonwoo exhale against his chest. He begins running his fingers through Wonwoo’s hair again.

“Kitten just wanted cuddles,” Seungcheol says, voice light. Wonwoo simply hums, but Seungcheol can see his still red ears. “But Wonwoo is a shy kitten, isn’t he? Gets too shy to ask sometimes.”

“ _Hyung_.”

Seungcheol shushes him. “Even though he gets too shy, the kitten doesn’t deserve to be ignored.”

Wonwoo whines and buries his face more into Seungcheol’s chest. Seungcheol just keeps smiling.

“No worries. I’m here when the kitten needs me.”

_

“Dinner’s on!” Joshua calls out, making the couch occupants hurry over to the table, and the table trio to claim seats. Junhui and Mingyu navigate around the table, setting pots and dishes down accordingly. Excited chatter starts up as not-so sneaky hands get caught trying to grab at the food.

Once most of the seat are taken at the table, Mingyu looks around. Verbally, he counts.

“1... 2...”

Minghao raises an eyebrow at him. “What are you doing?”

Mingyu looks back up. “There’s only 11 of us.”

The members of SEVENTEEN take to looking around the table themselves, and sure enough, a couple of them are still absent.

“Huh,” Soonyoung comments from the other end of the table, “Seungcheol and Wonwoo aren’t here.”

“Didn’t Seungcheol go to shower?” Vernon says.

“That’s what he normally does after the gym,” Jeonghan confirms, finally alert.

Seokmin frowns. “I didn’t hear the water running though...”

“And Wonwoo hasn’t come out,” Jihoon adds. “Seungcheol was asking about him before he went off.”

The members, a little worried now, exchange a few looks.

“I’ll go check their room,” Chan finally speaks up and stands. “Wonwoo hyung and Seungcheol hyung are probably just in there.”

A murmur of agreement passes over the table, and the youngest treks down the hallway.

The door to Seungcheol and Wonwoo’s room is a jar, but not enough for Chan to peek in and get a good view. He gives a light knock.

“Seungcheol hyung?” Chan says with hesitation. “Wonwoo hyung?”

No answer comes. He throws a look down the hall, where he can see the other members watching him. A few make gestures urging him on, while the rest continue watching. Chan takes a deep breath and pushes the door fully open.

Chan stands, frozen. Then, he slaps his hand over his mouth and tries not to burst out laughing.

“Don’t say a word, Lee Chan,” Seungcheol warns with a hushed voice. “He just fell asleep again.”

Seungcheol is currently trapped under Wonwoo, who had decided the most comfortable place to nap was sprawled out atop the leader. Wonwoo looks at complete peace.

“You, uh,” Chan is really bad at not giggling. “You good, hyu-hyung?”

“I’m doing great. My leg fell asleep ten minutes ago, though. Also feeling pretty hungry,” Seungcheol casually says. “But otherwise, great.”

Wonwoo moves a little, and Chan gets to witness him wraps his legs around Seungcheol and hold on tighter. Seungcheol is unfazed.

Apparently, Chan was taking too long standing in the hallway, because Soonyoung pops up beside him.

“What’s going on?” Soonyoung questions Chan before turning his attention into the bedroom. He gasps at the sight, and squeals. “Is that _Wonwoo_? Oh, he’s so _cute_!”

Soonyoung is not the only member to have joined in the hallway. Most of the older members followed his lead. Jeonghan and Junhui, for instance, push to the front to see what Soonyoung’s proclamation meant. Both have rather similar initial reactions to Soonyoung’s.

“Honestly, that looks rather comfortable.”

“Cuddly Wonwoo! How cute!”

Seungcheol is staring up at the ceiling, dragging his hand up and down Wonwoo’s back. Chan has to agree with Jeonghan. That _does_ look comfortable. “He was feeling ignored today, so whoever’s responsible for that, know this is your fault.”

A light gasp makes everyone turn. Mingyu has a shocked expression on his face that quickly turns to that of a kicked puppy’s.

“It might be my fault,” Mingyu admits, “I thought Wonwoo hyung was acting a bit weird this morning, but he didn’t say anything... I didn’t know...”

Joshua pats Mingyu’s shoulder in reassurance. “Oh, Mingyu, it’s alright.”

Mingyu still looks guilty. He doesn’t hesitate in entering the bedroom or approaching Seungcheol’s bed.

“Hyung, can I cuddle him a while?”

Seungcheol turns his head and looks surprised, before nodding. He sits up proper, carefully cradling Wonwoo, who lets out a groan at the movement. The members still observing give a collective _coo_.

Mingyu happily swaps places with Seungcheol, cuddling Wonwoo in an instant, who responds just as quickly.

“Heya, ‘gyu,” Wonwoo says, voice heavy with sleep still.

“Hi, hyung. I’m sorry about this morning.”

Wonwoo hums and tucks his chin over Mingyu’s shoulder. “It’s okay. Not your fault.” Wonwoo lets Mingyu lie down with him, adjusting accordingly. “... You’re warm. Warmer than Seungcheol hyung.”

Seungcheol, still standing by the bed, pouts. “After all I’ve done for you.”

Mingyu giggles, and so does the rest of SEVENTEEN.

“None of you are my favorite child. My favorite child is Nayoung now.”

“So who wants to tell Nayoung noona the bad news?” Seungkwan cracks. Everyone’s giggles blow into full on laughter. Seungcheol is still offended.

“Guys! _Shh_! Wonwoo hyung is sleeping!” Mingyu half-whines, half-whispers.

“Like he hasn’t been asleep all day anyway,” Jihoon rolls his eyes, but everyone can hear the softness of his tone.

Seungcheol gives an exasperated sigh. “Regardless. Let’s leave Wonwoo to sleep off his clinginess.”

“Oh, oh, if he’s still cuddly after dinner, I want a turn!” Soonyoung excitedly declares.

“I already called dibs,” Jeonghan says.

“ _What_? When?”

Jeonghan gestures to Seokmin. “Didn’t I call dibs?”

“He really did, hyung, honest,” Seokmin confirms.

Before the bickering can continue, Seungcheol clears his throat and begins ushering them all out. “Dinner first. Fighting never. Come on, out of my room.”

A chorus of protest ring out and Seungcheol honestly wishes he could stay in bed. But a growling stomach and nosy members make even the simplest things hard.

Mingyu’s half asleep himself when the rest of the group finally leaves. He loosely twirls locks of Wonwoo’s hair before his hand eventually grows limp. Wonwoo can hear his breaths slowly becoming low snores.

No one sees Wonwoo smiling throughout the whole scene that transpired. Wonwoo is okay with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
